Audiobooks have generally waned in popularity in the English speaking world. The variable branch books popularized by Bantam Books have fallen out of favor in comparison to other story modalities. To a large degree, the computer industry has usurped such interactions via Internet gaming, alone or with others. Consequently, this art form has waned in popularity. What is needed is a new way for the user to interact with the story line, and in fact influence the progression of the story line or even its ending.